Cold Tears
by DarkHacker
Summary: When Tsukasa dose not obey Aura see what happens to him [Mimiru&Tsukasa] fic
1. Cold Tears

Well this fic is a different one its about Tsukasa and the .hack//sign crew ok. Oh and I don't own any of the. Hack//sign crew 

Mimiru was waiting by the aqua capital Mac Anu Bridge for Tsukasa. It was getting late he'd been late again. All of a sudden she saw him waiting on the ledge near by. She walked over to him but Tsukasa seemed different. His hair was now black and his eyes were a coldish black color. Mimiru said what happen to you. Tsukasa just looked at her and said. The darkness has swallowed me I can't change back. This is punishment from the voice I got this because I was hanging out with you guys. She even took my guardian away. ~~~~~ Tsukasa its me come back now or you shall die where you stand~~~~~~. Aaaaaaaa it's the voice help me. Tsukasa starts to bend on his knees and holds his head tightly. Help m...e...I...c...a...n...'t...go.... M.... u.....c.....h.....l.....o.....n......g......e......r........

In Real Life 

(Oh by the way Tsukasa in my fic is a boy in real life) "Do you want to pull the life support" Yes I want to pull the life support "You really do sir" Yes nobody ever liked him anyway "ok"

::::::::: His heart beating:::::::::::::

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp

In The World 

Mimru sees him and holds him tight then his character just lye's there not even his eyes open. Mimiru got a message from bear saying that the one known as Tsukasa Hiroshima has died today he said that means Tsukasa died right now. Mimiru starts to cry her tear hits Tsukasa's face and all of a sudden his hair turns back to silver and his eyes turn back to his violet color and he wakes up and to what happens next just wait till next chap.

Dark: Well liked it peoples?

Tsukasa: What happens next tell me TELL MEEEEEEEEE

Mimiru: Settle down Tsukasa takes Tsukasa in her arms and gives him a nogey.

Tsukasa: Owwwwww owwwwwwwww

Dark: That's all folks


	2. The Old And New Begining

THANKS!!!!!!! for the reviews peoples I'm going to try to make this a little longer.

Disclaimer

Yea I don't own any of them wish I could though.

Mimiru saw this and when she saw him his eyes opened and they gazed at her eyes they had little crystals in his eyes. He said thank you now because I' am still alive because of you. And now I have bravery to fight the voice and return to the real world. I' am not scared anymore and I will fight this voice to gain my life back. ~~~~~~~ Tsukasa you will never defeat me for I shall hit you with one thing that hurts you the most~~~~~~ All of a sudden Tsukasa watched Mimiru fall down on top of him. He kept shaking her but it was useless she'd fallen into the same state, which he has. She regained consciousness soon after. She got up and tried to log out but she couldn't she kept trying but it was no use. Tsukasa looked at her and laughed. He said what are you trying to do. She looked at him and said I'm in the same state as you I cannot return to the real world. He looked at her confused and said well do you want me to show you Aura. Mimiru looked up at him and said sure I want to get my life back. They went to se Aura and to Tsukasa surprise she wasn't in her bead she was covered in rose's prickly vines of giant roses. Tsukasa looked at her and then the voice cam back.~~~~~~~~~ I told you I would get someone you cared for but hey who cares it just two people ahhahahahhahahah~~~~~~~~ Tsukasa put up his wave stick and all of a sudden a black ring appeared and came at the rose vines and snapped them into pieces. Tsukasa summoned it to help her down and all of a sudden Maha came but this time she was all red and white. She went and attacked the ring. Then she came speeding down to attack Tsukasa when all of a sudden. Aura's eyes opened and all of a sudden Tsukasa found himself in the real world in a hospital. He looked around Then he heard some doctors say she has awakened too like that boy. He looked around and saw Mimiru she looked just like her character. He waited and then he saw her look at him she said are you a player in the world named Tsukasa. He looked at her and said well yea.

In the Future

Tsukasa and Mimiru got married and had 3 children the end.

Dark: Well hoped you people liked the last chapter please read and review thanks!


End file.
